The Tales of Skyrim
by YukiChan115
Summary: A place far away a girl wakes up in a unknown cave and dosent know anything of her past will she figure out who she is?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello guys im not that new to fanfiction i have wrote storys before but not on this one so im gonna be making my own storys from left 4 dead skyrim and all/any request that come in and here's the oc creator format send it to me**

 **Name:**

 **Race/Creature/Monster:**

 **Hair style and color:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Personality:**

 **Boy or girl:**

 **Oc x Oc or OC x Randomperson:**

 **Probably gonna be updated in the future**

 **now to the story**

 **Btw this is a 18+ story sort of due to that what its mainly about on this anymore XD**

* * *

Skyrim old storys of the dragons existed some think of this as fact and some think of it as a story ment to scare the children so they would listen but now its a battle ground for the Imperials and the stormcloaks what will skyrim fall to then? or maybe other things of the unknown will come and we would just have to wait and see...

"Eh my head" Said a girl with armor that looked like she was apart of the royal Guards or apart of the royal family she also had red hair and her hair was shoulder long. She got up and rubbed her head and looked around she grabbed a Rapier that had unknown symbols on it. Behind her it looked like it was a cave in she traveled alittle further limping towards what seem like light as she turned the corner it was a Bandit camp setted up in the cave she crouched down and slowly moved "Great just what i needed a bunch of bandits" she moved and watched the bandits that were traveling around doing nothing but ether sword fighting drinking or sleeping.

As she crawl towards behind the tents she was grabbed and thrown against the wall, she got up and pulled out her Rapier and held it ready the bandit pulled out his steel sword and charged at her they both clashed blades as they fought more bandits started to come from both ways as she was fighting the bandit a fireball hit her and blasted her back onto the ground she fell and hit her head on a rock. her vision went blurry and she passed out...

"Wake up' Yelled one of the bandits" As The girl Opened her eyes she looked up and it seemed like the person infront of her was the bandit leader "I said wake up" the bandit slapped her and grabbed her her and made her look at him "What are you doing here" said the bandit leader "I dont know i just woken up in the back of the cave" The bandit leader let her head go and walked back and forward "Your lieing" Yelled the bandit leader and slapped her again "Now tell me what are you doing in here" he said one more time "I told you i just woken up in the back of the cave and i dont remember nothing else" He started to get pissed off at this point and walked away "Can we rape her" said one of the bandits "Not yet" The leader said all the bandits started to walk away while one of the bandits stayed to keep an eye on her and try to get her to talk but he just fell asleep

As she looked around she seen her sword and armor on a table she got up and slowly walked to the bandit that was asleep and slowly grabbed his dagger. she went back to where she was and started cutting the rope as she got the rope she felt it getting loser and loser each time the rope finally broke she then heard foot steps coming towards her she put her hands behind her back like her hands were still tied up it was the bandit leader again along with two other bandits "So you finally remember or do we have to attempt to jog your memory" she just stayed quiet and stared at him "Not gonna talk" he leaned close to her face as he did she spit on him "bah you made the wrong move" as he started to walk away he stopped for a second and said 'Do what you please with her" the two bandits smirked and started to walk towards her "Oh boy havent had me some fun in a long time" Said the first bandit "I call dips inside her first" Said the others as they walked towards her she got up and stabbed one in the chest she pulled out the knife out the other and faced towards the other but she was too slow

The bandit punched her and she fell back the bandit got ontop of her and started to choke her "You Bitch your gonna die for killing my brother" as he choked her she reached for the dagger and reached she finally got the dagger in her hand and stabbed the bandit in the neck his lifeless body fell to the side she got up and caught her breath "Fuck you too" she said She then walked towards her armor and sword and picked them up she threw them in the bag and went towards the dead bandits body she grabbed his Armor and a helmet that was on the table and put it on she walked out the camp and ignored any bandits that were around she walked straight for the exit as she did a bandit blocked her path with his arm she leaned against the wall "Hey hey hey you arent thinking about leaving us are you?" She looked toward the exit "Im just going to find some gear" as she said this the bandit laughed "Come on you cant lie your leaving us" he laughed alittle and finally stopped

"How about you give me a good bye present if you know what i mean" She smiled a bit "Sure just close your eyes" the bandit laughed and closed his eyes but his eyes opened widely he looked down and seen a dagger in his chest he fell back and bled to his death. The girl kept walking to the cave and finally exited it she looked around and seen she was in a forest. She walked towards the east for a while seeing animals like bears lots of trees and some other things she finally got to a lake she looked around and put the bag on the ground and she removed the armor she was wearing she opened the bag she looked at her armor to see if anything could help her. She couldnt remember a thing she crouched near the lake and threw water on herself and put on her armor and put her sword away she kept walking east and hope to find something.

As she walked towards the east more she seen a city with a tall building and walls around it with two gates it seemed like but one was a draw bridge she walked down the hill and headed towards the city

* * *

 **Ello guys hope you enjoyed the first page of the story there is more on the way and im gonna try to atleast release a chapter everyday i accept all ooc's  
And other things like ideas on where the story should or events should happen this will not be a everytime thing because im the one who is writing and you can just give a small idea for the story of where it should go here by the way there is a poll up for this chapter for what should the characters name should be**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hello guys back with another chapter and yes the last chapter she was heading to whiterun just didn't know the best way to describe it and oc name is yuki  
**

* * *

As she walked towards the gates she seen a small farm outside a few of them but she kept walking across the drop bridge and towards the main gate "Halt" said one of the guards guarding the bridge "what is your business in white-run" She looked puzzled of why this was important but she just responded with "just passing through" the guard looked at her like he thought she was up to something the guard stood there for a few seconds and finally spoken "Go on through" As the gates open the first thing she seen was a black smith

She walked towards the black smiths forge and examined it "You can use it if you want" She turned to the voice it was the black smith "just dont break it" She nodded and just looked around she walked towards up the stairs and over heard an argument but ignored it for now she walked up more stairs towards the tallest building there is it looked like it would be for the royals or the rich she crossed the bridge and into the building she looked at a man sitting in a chair talking to two other people that as she approached the man as soon as they noticed her the dark elf drew her sword and walked towards her with caution "What do you want" the dark elf said rudely "I just seen this city and decided to come and see if i could find answers" Yuki said as Yuki said this a Guard came running in "Sir a Dragon has been sighted at the east watch tower"

"A dragon this must be a joke" Said the dark elf "Just go check it out. as well as you Lass" Yuki was confused but ran and followed the dark elf and the guards to the east tower the tower was collapsed and somewhat on fire As they looked around there was nothing Yuki decided to go into the rune tower and seen a guard "A dragon attacked us...Here it comes again" Yelled the Guard as yuki turned she seen a dragon come flying towards the tower again all the guards drew there bows Yuki picked up a bow off of a dead guard and some arrows the Dragon swooped down and snatched up one of the guards and flew off and dropped him and circled back around and landed in-front of Yuki she quickly drew her sword and charged to the dragon as she ran to get behind the dragon she was hit by the wing making her go flying to the side

She hit a broken part of the tower she looked up and the dragon was in front of her she looked closely and the dragon was getting ready to shoot fire Yuki rolled out the way and dodged the fire she slashed at the dragon hoping it would do something the Dragon went to go to chomp her Yuki didn't know what to do at this point she held her sword out and stabbed the Dragon as it went to chomp the dragon paused and blood was coming from its mouth Yuki yanked the sword out the mouth of the dragon and examined it closely "A Dragon" The dark elf walked over to her "They were just story's but it seems like they are real and they are coming back" as yuki walked away she felt something through out her body she fell to the ground "The hell...is happening" She said as a power coming from the dragon went inside yuki the dragon started to lose its scales the power gotten stronger and stronger Yuki collapsed to the ground blacking out there were no scales left on the dragon just bones at this point

Yuki slowly opened her eyes she was in a bed she got up and looked around "Dont rush yourself" The dark elf exclaimed "You...what did you do with the dragon you turned it into nothing but bones" Yuki shrugged the jarl walked over "She's a dragon-born just like the story says in the books and if the dragons are coming back then so is the dragon-born" Yuki got up "But how do we know" As they talked about things a shout was heard "The graybeards summoning" the jarl exclaimed "you must go to the throat of the world ill mark it on a map for you by the way lass whats your name?" Yuki was puzzled for a second "My name...My name...I dont know my name" the jarl and the others looked confused but Yuki just got up and walked out of the building

She tighten her gear and stormed out the city and started to walk towards river-wood a small town she crossed over a bridge and read a sign said river-wood with a arrow pointing down a path she walked and seen a old fort seemed like it was being a settle place for bandits she kept walking past it the bandits might of not cared as long as people didn't bother them so she kept going she then seen a old wagon seemed to been raided by bandits as well it seemed like everything had something to do with bandits and nothing thing was untouched by them she then stopped at a lake and put her bag down to rest for the night she lit a camp fire and put a stick through a pot and put it above the fire she then put raw deer meat in the pot and waited for it to cook she then rolled out a sleeping bag underneath a tree branch she went back to check on the finish deer meat and took it out the pot and ate it she then laid down and closed her eyes and fell asleep

* * *

 **Well this is gonna be the end for this chapter might have something big happen next or might just have atleast one calm chapter but in skyrim things are never calm unless your the type of person that sits around and does nothing in a area by yourself anyway oc's are still accepted and all so mail me it dont have a account to mail it post it in the comments and i will check it i always check the comments**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hello guys back with chapter 3 just enjoy this one and yeah remember to leave an ooc or something And the chapter is a bit strange But hopefully we get further into it and better then what is goingon now**

* * *

Yuki slowly opened her eyes she wast at her camp site no more she was in a bed she got out of bed and rubbed her head "Hello" Said a female voice excitedly Yuki looked over She noticed that she was naked along with herself She then said "Why the hell are we both naked" she said confused She got up and told yuki "Its the way of our cult we are all naked now come on the cult leader wants to see you by the way my name is Tana"

Yuki got up still confused as shit she walked out side and seen a bunch of others sitting in a circle with what seemed like the cult leader standing Yuki walked into the circle "Um what is this place" The cult leader examined yuki "We are at the ancient lands of our people and you have been picked to be the next member of our cult" Yuki was still confused no matter how this went it was just confusing that she was dragged out here stripped of her clothes and now being told that she was chosen to be the next member of a cult

"Do you accept to join us" The cult leader said "Um sure why not" The cult Leader whistle and they brought over war paint the cult leader walked up to yuki and rubbed the paint on her "Now choose your Sister" the cult leader whistled and a bunch of other women lined up along with tana being in that line Yuki looked at them "I guess Tana" Tana got out of the line and jumped with joy "Thank you thank you thank you" Tana said a bunch of times "Now what is your name" Yuki rubbed the back of her head "thats the thing i dont know i dont remember my name" The cult leader smirked "The priest will tell you your name" As a priest walked up and inspected yuki's hand "Oh so your name is yuki you grew up in the town dawnstar" the priest walked away "Now the bonding will begin you have all night to bond with your Sister"

"Bonding?" Yuki said confused Tana grabbed yuki and made yuki follow her "Ill show you how the bonding works" As yuki followed Tana she led her to a water fall "The bonding is when the two bonded sisters are too figure each other out then we are given a mission to do and then we will be official Bond sisters But anyway what kind of weapon do you use?" Yuki just gave a small answer "A Rapier" Tana looked at yuki's Holstered weapon then gave a replied "Oh atleast we are sort of a good paring them i use a Bow and a sword" Tana replied "well we should see if we have any word from the Master" Tana said as she got up as they walked back the group was still sitting there waiting "Your first task is to go to a bandit camp and slay the leader kill anyone in the way just head down the mountain and you should see it right away no questions just go" The Cult leader said Tana and Yuki went ahead and walked down the mountain it started to snow a bit Tana Looked over to Yuki and said "We could wait until its night then we could attack without alerting anyone" Yuki thought for a minute "Fine i guess we could do that" As they sat in the snow and waited "Get some rest while we can" Tana Replied  
Yuki Laid down and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Yuki felt a tap on her she opened her eyes. It was Tana "Its time" Tana whispered" Yuki got up and pulled out her sword "We work together dont do anything that will get us caught" Tana nodded and headed towards the front door of the camp they seen a guy on watch and two in front of the gate Yuki whispered "Take out the one on the watch other then we will take out the two infront" Tana drew her bow and aimed it at the watch tower guard she held her breath pulled the arrow back and released it the arrow hit the guard right in the head and Luckly he didnt fall down Yuki then went towards the left side avoiding detection by the two bandits in front she slowly snucked up on one while Tana aimed her bow and waited for Yuki to make the move Yuki raised the sword and slammed it down ontop of the guards head. The other guard looked over but Tana killed him before he could scream. Tana made a move towards Yuki to the front gate As Yuki searched the guard he had nothing. Tana slowly opened the door and peaked her head through There were Bandits walking around the camp a bandit making armor and tools and a few just sitting around drinking "We are not gonna be able to kill anyone without getting noticed" Tana whispered Yuki got up "So we dont kill we sneak around"

Tana tooked the lead and went through the gate and took a right behind the tents they then met an opening where the blacksmith was making tools and armors at Tana Layed down on the ground and started to crawl Yuki following behind her doing the same Tana got behind the Smiths booth and got up a bit she then started to sneak they got to the front door and opened it and got inside shutting the door behind them

* * *

 **So this is where the dickmove of ending the story comes into play yes i know you guys want to know what happens next well some of you that is anyway my next story is coming out its about left 4 dead any ideas for it or early ooc's for it are acceptable**

 **This is of course the format still**

 **Authors note: Hello guys im not that new to fan-fiction i have wrote story's before but not on this one so im gonna be making my own story's from left 4 dead skyrim and all/any request that come in and here's the oc creator format send it to me be creative want to give more then whats here then go ahead i dont care**

 **Name:**

 **Race/Creature/Monster:**

 **Hair style and color:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Personality:**

 **Boy or girl:**

 **Oc x Oc or OC x Whatever:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hello we are off with chapter 4 and finding out what happens in the bandit camp anyway to the story**

 **Btw those of you who are making a Khajit oc here is a format for some knowledge of a khajits name meaning in the begining of there name**

 **Many Khajiit, but not all, have a specific prefix for their name. This name indicates their position in life in some shape or form.**

 **Dar' means they're a thief. (masculine honorific)**

 **Daro' = means they're either nimble fingered or lithe of tongue, or both. (feminine honorific)**

 **Do' means they're a warrior. (masculine honorific)**

 **Dra' means they're either known for wisdom and wit, or they're of a venerable age. (feminine honorific)**

 **Dro' means they're a grandparent. (masculine honorific)**

 **J', Ja' or Ji' means they're a bachelor/young adult. (masculine honorific)**

 **Jo' means they're a wizard or scholar. (masculine honorific)**

 **Ko' means they're a respected healer, mage, or scholar. (feminine honorific)**

 **La' means she's promiscuous. (feminine honorific)**

 **M/Ma' means they're a child or apprentice, M'aiq the Liar, M'raaj-Dar.**

 **Ra' is a status prefix. (masculine honorific)**

 **Ri' is a status prefix, usually a tribal leader. (masculine honorific)**

 **S' means they're an adult.**

 **There is a lot of things like this and i will be glad to give you information for a race of your choice if you need information of names and what they mean (big skyrim fan btw)**

* * *

They relaxed for a second examining the room no one was here There were staircases but other then that there was no guards or anything upon entering so they slowly walked down the stairs and seen no one "Might be a trap" Yuki said. "We should tred careful then" Tana whispered As they moved along they heard foot steps lower into the door in-front of them. they opened the door and seen the leader of the bandits Yuki and Tana snucked up on him "Now!" The bandit leader shouted other bandits stepped out and surrounded them they held there weapons ready "Kill them" The bandit leader shouted and walked away Yuki waited carefully to see who decided to attack first Tana casted fire balls and started to throw it at them as the bandits rushed

Next thing yuki noticed is Tana Wast behind her. Yuki looked at the door "Tana!" She shouted as Tana ran to follow the leader Bandits started to engage yuki with there swords, war axes and other weapons Yuki couldn't do much she parried most attacks but also got a few deep cuts and other wounds A bandit knocked Yuki to the ground and raised his axe "Dammit..." Yuki mumbled The bandit slammed his axe down But Yuki wast dead she opened her eyes and seen two war axes blocking the bigger axe as She realized it a Khajit saved her "Get up and fight" Yuki quickly got up and started to fight the Khajit had ebony armor and ebony war axes the Khajit was taking down the bandits left and right faster then Yuki was doing Yuki was surprised that someone could do faster then her yuki casted a magic spell that recovered her armor.

The Khajit threw his axe hitting the bandit in the shoulder the bandit fell to the ground and pled for mercy the Khajit didnt said a word but stick his other axe in his head "You OK Madam?" Yuki sheathed her bladed "Just a few cuts and other wounds ill be fine though" The Khajit walked over to Yuki and grabbed her bleeding arm "This is fine? could of fool me now" The khajit said Yuki quickly responded "Well i thought Khajit's were a merchant or being a protector" The khajit smirked "Well i did just save your life did i not? yes?"  
Yuki crossed her arms "Didnt need the help i was doing fi.." The Khajit cutted her off "If i didnt save you. you would of been a water melon splitted in two? So madam will you not tell your savior the name of yours?" Yuki was caught off guard on why this Khajit was so protective but she responded "My name is Yuki and yours?"

The khajit walked towards the door Tana headed in Do'Shad" Yuki remembered something "Dosent Do mean warrior?" The khajit turned surprised "A nord Knows the meanings of a khajit name..Impressive. But we need to go save your friend? Yes?" Yuki followed Do'Shad through the door and through the cave" They ran through the cave and heard swords clashing together as they ventured foward they heard a unknown noise like a monster or something "The hell was that" Yuki asked  
"No clue lets go find out"

They turned the corner and seen a Dragon "i dont Believe it A live dragon" Do'Shad seemed surprised "Get ready to fight" He added they seen another dragon appear behind them "The hell are they doing down here "Yuki asked" Do"Shad drew his axes "No clue but we need to be careful one wrong move could end our life Dragons are not things to be messed with and they were only legends only a dragon born could defeat a Dragon that led all but these were only storys that have now seemed to come true"

* * *

 **Sorry to cut it off here but i got too sorry for not posting in a while got troubles with stuff and had to get a new pc so i could fix things anyway im back and expect chapters faster then before :3 see ya next time Next chapter will be out Thursday on 12/14/2015 (Maybe Friday depending on the time its done**


End file.
